Echo Echo Omnivurs Overwrite: A Retrospective
Bello everyone, it is I, Echoson. Today for the third anniversary of Echo Echo Omnivurs Overwrite, I decided to do something special. A little review/retrospective/history/development page for it. So sit back, get some popcorn and get read to learn. How EEO Came into Existence I always loved Ben 10, ever since I was 8. By the time I was 11, I had some experience with the computer, so I stumbled upon a website called Ben10toys.net, a site filled with young children just talking about Ben 10 and making groups for their fan fiction. I loved reading the fan fiction of others so I was like "Hey, why not I make a series?" so I made a group called Echo Echo Omnivurs (Omnivurs is the place where Echo and his friends live) and based it on the Ben 10 roleplays I would do with my two sisters, I would usually play as Cannonbolt while my sisters would play as Echo Echo and a female pyronite. Our roleplays was based on a YouTube video we saw back then, I believe it was called Kung Fu Cannonbolt, so we would roleplay as the three aliens almost everyday, I then decied "Hey, why not I turn this into a comic series?" so I did. But Echo Echo wasn't originally going to be the star of the show. Originally, Cannonbolt was going to be the main character, but due to the difficulty of posing a fat alien and the fact it seemed too similar to Kung Fu Cannonbolt, I re-did the idea, now focusing on Echo Echo, the original comic relief character. He was easier to pose due to his humanoid structure and his personalit (random, innocent and immature) would make for some funny moments. I got two friends to help me with the series, a guy named Walter and a kid who had really bad grammar named Sami. They donated some aliens to me like Ultraghost and Blackbomb for me to work with. I made a couple of shorts like Hungry and much of the humor was made by me, who was very young and immature during that time. I then made my first ever fulll length "episode", The Echo Team Begins, which was loosely inspired by an episode of a fan fic I loved reading, Omni-World, called, The Beach, come to think about it, a lot of this series was inspired by Omni-World, like Master Brainstorm and Ditto was replaced by Echo Echo. I then continued to make more comics to please my three fans, but I felt like I needed to get more exposure, so I began the search for a new place to put my comics. I then stumbled upon Wikia and decided to join it with my favourite alien, Echo Echo, though all the other cool Echo Echo names were taken, so I had to settle with Echoson, which later became the official name of thetitular hero, who's original name was just Echo Echo. I posted my first episode with one of the worst formatting possible onto the wiki, which didn't get much attention, much like my welcome blog, so I posted the rest of my comics here. One of them grabbed the attention of Brandon 10, who was kind enough to leave a comment complimenting the series and suggested that I make a series page for it, so I did, with more bad formatting. The wiki is where I started both writing and making comics, switching between the real world and Omnivurs. Category:Echoson's Stuff Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Anniversary Specials